When the time comes you'll know what to do
by Lucas105
Summary: An Enclave Scientist is captured by you know who


Lucas sat by his Father's feet listening attentively to what he had to say "The old America is what we've Always aimed to recreate.. Yet it wasn't flawless" The man's words where soft and light they almost glided through the air, Lucas was paying attention however he was playing with a small Nuka cola truck and continually pretended to drive it around Lucas was a patriot in the making, He would grow to Love America and Democracy but more importantly the **Enclave**, His father continued "People saw Washington as the beating heart of our nation... however in many peoples opinion it was more of a diseased liver" the man said.

Lucas had grown up in the Enclave colony

of "New Nevada" , The colony was located a short distance from Novac and was initially built for access to Helios one but with the Down fall of the Enclave it was eventually turned into a Bastion of 'Pure Humanity' through Lucas's education he was indoctrinated into patriotism and developed a tendency for the scientific side of the Enclave from a young boy, He was bullied for his Weak almost Feminine build, He had Blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

**After much time passed**

Lucas had joined the Enclave scientific division, He studied intensely on genetic research and became a Genetic snob, Who considered himself biologically and Genetically superior to any Wastelander, So one day whilst collecting Genetic samples from his lab, He decided to venture out wearing the standard Scientist Hazmat suit,The suit had a large dome of Orange tinted glass over the facial area as a visor, Lucas decided it would be best if no one learned of his little adventure so he took the escape tunnel being sure not to trigger any alarms on his way out.

The sun blinded him for a mere moment as he emerged to the surface for the first time, He began to wander looking for Genetic examples and he continued to wander until it went dark, But the prospect of being in the Wasteland at night never dawned on him until he began to hear something behind him, It was a large sniffling sound followed by the rapid movement of feet, Lucas desperately fumbled for his Plasma pistol yet as he unholstered it, A gun shot rang out seemingly right behind him as Lucas turned around he saw a Man in Wasteland attire a white shirt combat boots and pants and dark sunglasses with a red beret.

Lucas immideatly tried to raise his pistol to the unknown man yet was too slow because before he knew it the butt of a rifle had collided with his face, Lucas was awoke in agony his face was cut and bleeding and his lip was badly bruised and blood was dripping from the right hand side of his lip, It took him a moment to realise that he was breathing unpurified air which upon the realisation he held his breath until he heard chuckling coming from one side of the room, Lucas had realised he was in the rundown version of what could be described as a Motel room with a barely standing bed and horrifically dirty mattress.

"We appear to have a little Enclave boy" The ruff voice stated before standing and walking to the chair Lucas was tied to, The man practically circled him as he looked him up and down, "Stop let me free!" Lucas cryed as he looked at the man "The name's **Boone**, Craig Boone What's yours Enclave boy?" Lucas had no idea why he was being reffered to as boy he was 25 he may not have had the build but he was.

Lucas gulped and coarsely replied "L-Lucas" The man seemed to chuckle at his response but he otherwise had held a straight face bar laughing "Well Lucas, Let's become better acquianted shall we?" Lucas looked up at this question confused by what he was meaning, Boone then crouched next to Lucas and put his hand under Lucas's chin Boone's rough and warn hands where pale in comparison to Lucas's skin "Get off me" Lucas mumbled shaking his head free of the man's hand, Boones face suddenly turned into a Scowl as he grabbed Lucas's face pulling it towards him, Lucas tried to resist but was powerless to stop him "Remember where you are now your here with me and I'm in charge" The Boone's words terrified Lucas because they where completely true.

The man released Lucas's face then pulled out a small switch blade from his back pocket and slid it down the middle of Lucas's Hazmat suit cutting the ropes that tied him as well, Lucas didn't move he was terrified even more so when the Hazmat suit fell to either side of him he was left in his Grey Boxers and short grey t-shirt he felt more exposed than ever, Boone then pulled Lucas's chin to face him and said "Refer to me as Honey from now on" Lucas was horrified and confused "Honey?" Lucas mumbled Boone cast a sharp glance up to Lucas as he suddenly went quiet.

Lucas was then hoisted up by the arm and Boone sat on the chair Lucas was previously tied to and within an eye blink Lucas was pulled onto Boone's lap, Lucas was extremely uncomfortable and tried to shift but Boone pulled Lucas's head against his shoulder and placed his other hand against Lucas's bare leg, Lucas now being Nuzzled against Boone began worrying about the amount of bacteria and radiation he was contracting from being in contact with him,Boone slowly rubbed his hand along Lucas's leg a smile on his face as he looked down at Lucas eyes filled with fear "Don't you like this? I'm sure you love this" Boone stated as he gently caressed Lucas's leg "Please just st-" Boone soon brought the hand which was caressing his leg up and with one finger shushed Lucas "all you have to say is yes Honey" Lucas was in disbelief 'Honey? Honey?' Lucas tried to mentally process it but eventually for the sake of his own survival he muttered "Yes Honey" Boone then precceded to kiss Lucas on the lips, Lucas trued to pull away but Boone held his head in place after what felt like hours but was in reality a few seconds Boone broke from the kiss and pushed Lucas back to his original position lying against him Lucas gagged at the kiss and attempted to break from his captors grip "I'll give you something to gag on" Boone muttered.


End file.
